horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby (Justin Bieber song)
"'Baby'" is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber. It was released as the lead single from the latter half of Bieber's debut album, ''My World 2.0. The track was written by Bieber with Christopher "Tricky" Stewart and Terius "The-Dream" Nash, both of whom worked with Bieber on "One Time", and also by R&B singer Christina Milian and labelmate, rapper Ludacris. The song recieved tremendously negative reviews, and to make matters worse, this is the very first page on this wiki! Lyrics Ohhh whoa x3 You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we would never ever ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playing We're just friends, what are you saying? Say there's another and look right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Oh, for you I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm going down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Ludacris: Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love, There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us or could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck, She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend. She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying... Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) Baby, baby, baby oooh Like baby, baby, baby nooo Like baby, baby, baby oooh I thought you'd always be mine (mine) I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah) 2x Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...) I'm gone Why It Sucks # Stupid and repetitive lyrics. # The music video of this song is extremely cringeworthy. # It got more than 8 million dislikes on YouTube, to the point of being the most disliked video on the website. # The song is so terrible it spawned the infamous Justin Bieber hatedom, which is much worse than the already toxic fanbase. # Also, it almost ruined the entire music community as a whole. # The beat of the song is cheesy. Videos Justin Bieber - Baby ft. Ludacris Everything Wrong With Justin Bieber - "Baby" Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2000s Songs